


【盾冬】第三次消失

by TuiMao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	【盾冬】第三次消失

STEVE ROGERS本以为他会比前两次镇定许多，所谓的心脏强大不过是一次又一次重拳击打过来后，受了伤结了痂后生长起来的坚硬盔甲，可是只要涉及到BUCKY BARNES，那一拳还是又狠又准得砸空了他胸口，那些四倍体增长的血肉神经统统扯断，他依然会变成那个只有他的布鲁克林少年。  
飞舞的灰烬卷在像烫了深浅不一金边的落叶里，消失得比流沙还快，画面残忍而美丽，一如年轻英俊的BARNES中士下坠到无穷无尽的冰雪世界中消失了一般，又像他抹着黑色的油彩，鬼魅一样消失在迷烟中。BUCKY的离开总伴随着那些仿佛黑暗童话一样的场面，空气骤然稀薄到让STEVE ROGERS无法呼吸。他站在树林中央，新盾牌低调地闪着振金特有的光泽，周围的世界以他的视角为中心又开始颠来倒去天旋地转。

现在他一无所有。尘归尘，土归土。

 

01.

草堆里秋日落了一地的浆果都熟烂透了，发酵混杂的气味不怎么好闻，当然总比他们身上的味道好上些，战线的深入伴随着拉锯战，像磨人的牙痛，好一阵又卷土重来，当然他已经很难再感受到这样的痛楚。他身边躺着的巴恩斯中士望着漆黑的星空默不作声，自从他被他解救回来后经常会独自发呆，这里的星光比纽约明亮许多，却照不透BUCKY那漂亮的绿眼睛中的深色。  
他解开了领口，敞开的衣领里露着一截蜜糖色的皮肤，再向上是略微返青的下巴和红润的嘴唇，那是他略显疲惫的面孔上唯一鲜活的色彩，让他想起还在布鲁克林的时候，坐在STEVE家锈迹斑斑的楼梯上喝完一整瓶果味汽水后那嘴唇的颜色。BUCKY穿着他那修身的军服，斜戴着帽子，打了个水嗝后和他两个人像傻子一样笑了起来，他有着稚气的笑容和微小的褶子，肤色健康而年轻淘气的士兵，像稠厚得调化不开的最甜的蜜。  
而那双嘴唇，却是苦的。他像是注意到了STEVE ROGERS的目光，在草堆上翻了个身，有几缕散发从后垂在额间，夹着草籽，他笑了起来，露着洁白的牙齿，STEVE恍惚将他和当时楼梯上那个漂亮的傻子重叠了起来。BUCKY从胸前的口袋里掏出了小瓶的烈酒，那是他们行进途中那些废弃村落的酒窖里找到的，他扬起脖子猛烈灌着酒，金色的液体间隙从他的唇角滑落，滚到凸起的喉结上，钻进了他敞开的衣领，顺着中间胸肌的纵沟奔到看不到的地方去了，平添了几分情色的意味，“听说这里曾经是中世纪处死女巫的森林，当地人根本不来这儿，当然现在这里连只鸟都不会有了。”  
STEVE ROGERS知道自己的视线一定过于直接，从以前开始他望着这个人的视线就从不会挪开，不论是日常漫不经心的交谈还是给褐色头发的男子画肖像画时，他会一动不动得靠在窗边，嘴里却调情一般调侃那时很瘦弱却一样倔强的STEVE，“你这样看着我，像用眼神剥光了我的衣服似的。”在不近不远的距离眨了眨眼，用鲜红湿润的舌尖舔着下唇，带着几分真几分假，直到那里水光一片，像是被吻得肿起来。  
他很擅长这个。他侧着身体撑起脑袋看着金发的美国队长，相对应地，对方也很擅长让他害羞，虽然BUCKY从来遮掩得很好。STEVE的眼神坚定又温柔，不加掩饰地看过来，BARNES一直觉得这不仅仅是欲望，对于他坚持的事情，STEVE ROGERS比最顽固的老爹还要执着一百倍，现在可能是一百倍再乘以四。他又抿了一口酒，火烧似的滚过喉咙奔向胃的灼烧感让他莫名有点活着的实感和快活，鬼知道他之前差点会发生什么，直到现在，他依然有些恍惚。  
BUCKY有些醉了，摇头晃脑地在草地上撅着屁股蹭着爬了过来，他几乎是贴着STEVE的胸膛，像野猫一样在嗅他的气味，过分柔软的褐色头发有意无意撩过了他的脖子，美国队长的心脏差不多也是四倍速地咚咚跳着要蹦出胸口，“这太过了。”他低声喃喃道，伸手拉扯住BUCKY的头发往下按，一反常态地带了点粗暴啃咬着那满是酒味的嘴唇，对方却早已有准备一样探入了湿滑的舌头，眯着浓郁的睫毛狡黠笑了起来。他卷着那柔软的舌尖慢慢吮吸，一点一点深入，甜蜜又苦涩的味道融合交错。他松开了他的头发，干脆两只手按着BUCKY的屁股往上一托，用力揉了起来，隔着布料总有些不得劲，STEVE干脆松开了他伴侣的扣子和拉链，双手一插入裤子，渴求了很久一样丝毫不留缝隙抓紧了那结实的屁股，他的手现在够大，手掌完全可以覆上整团紧实的臀肉，不过他依然不能很好控制自己的力气和欲望之间的平衡，掐得肉在指缝间夹着，如果他现在看那里一眼，一定是红色的掌印。  
BUCKY BARNES结束了这个令他窒息的湿漉漉的吻，他屁股上传来火辣辣一阵痛，有时候他怀疑他的大男孩是故意的，借着青涩和不谙世事的理由，他简直过分地喜欢他的屁股。随后席卷而来的快感也让BUCKY着迷，些许疼痛过后就是又麻又酥的微醺感，逼着他低声呻吟起来，他简直怀疑自己是否有一些受虐潜质。他舔了舔嘴角的水渍，那甜美的唇间吐露着略带鼻音的声息，“鬼知道我们有多久没有洗过澡了。”在安静的夜里，他的声音慵懒得仿佛刚睡醒，像恶魔带来最致命的蛊惑，他的双唇像果园里最红艳的樱桃汁染的色，尝起来却是烈酒的味道，如果说恶魔的到来是会化身为每一个人最大的欲念，那STEVE ROGERS心甘情愿挂上名为BUCKY BARNES的镣铐。  
“你只是想听我说毫不在意而已。”美国队长不动声色地拽下了他的裤子，他一手拨开了那鼓鼓的肉，一手探着按了按那还干涩却柔软的地方，他的呼吸紧了起来，他的身体记忆记得那里能让他多么舒服。“那大兵你的回答是？”BUCKY顺势趴在他的胸膛上，情色意味十足地撩开了STEVE的领口，慢慢地上下搓揉他的胸肌和腹肌。他的手并不柔软，却十分擅长在他身上游蛇一样四处点火，用自己腿间的勃起去顶美国队长的胯，明明自己做着这些大胆的事情，却不知是兴奋还是害羞，从脸颊开始一大片潮红蔓延到了敞开衣领里露着的那片皮肤。STEVE ROGERS不知道别人的性爱是什么样子的，他只知道自己的四倍忍耐力在褐发狙击手这里彻底失效。   
“你很快就会知道我介不介意。”他发狠劲拍了拍BUCKY的屁股，示意他翻过来跪趴着，而他对于对方吃痛的呻吟声特别受用。狙击手慢悠悠得挪动着身体，故意展现着漂亮的身体曲线似的，放低了声调像是要将那几个词含糊吞下去一样，“这姿势总让我觉得像是发情了求操一样。”STEVE ROGERS不想给他更多思考那些有的没的，使劲掰开紧实的屁股，那肉眼立刻露了出来，不知是因为紧张还是夜里有些凉的空气，缩瑟了两下。中士两腿间的那一根已经笔笔直竖着顶在前头，深粉色的两颗肉球顺势垂了下来，他的身体又热又沉，燥热得不到纾解，他刚想伸手自己去揉弄几把，STEVE就埋头伸着舌头从他囊袋下一路舔到舔上了那毫无防备的软嫩入口。“FUCK！”狙击手低着头喊了出来，抓着干草的手臂上凸显了一路青筋，他的耳朵热到发烫，“停下来……”罪魁祸首并没有接受他这一声没有什么威胁的命令，舌尖旋转着操开了那些细密的褶子，往里头更热更软的地方去了。那里头夹得他太紧，STEVE ROGERS推着舌头波浪似的前进，将口水一波一波充足地送了进去， 直到他能发出咂舌的声音一下又一下吸着那里的软肉。  
“求你了……STEVE”狙击手一手搓着肉蛋间的皮肉，一边撅着屁股前后摇了起来，那一根硬邦邦地立在空气里上下晃动。金发的男人抬起头来，那里被他舔得水润光滑，露着深粉色的洞眼，他慢慢地将一根手指插了进去，那里面立刻吸了上来，软肉牢牢附着他略显粗粝的手指，他如果会骂脏话，一定会绞尽脑汁用最暴力的词语赞美BUCKY BARNES的屁股。他胯下那一包大约比他的盾牌还要硬一些，可是按照他的尺寸如果现在直接塞进去，明天中士大概就不能行军了。STEVE添了一根手指加快了些节奏抽插起来，几乎每一下都干到最里面，他可以看到入口的肉在抽出的时候翻开时深粉的颜色，他弯下腰，覆在中士背上按下一个又一个的吻，“求我什么？”他一直喜欢BUCKY出了些汗的味道，“我喜欢你本身的味道。”BARNES仰起头急促得呼吸着，喉结上下剧烈得滑动着吞咽口水，他沉下腰撅着屁股疯狂扭动，像古希腊神话里被金发的太阳神劫走的青年王子，任由对方摆弄身体，“FUCK YOU STEVE ROGERS”他侧转了头，几缕头发滑了下来湿漉漉地贴在额前，危险又诱惑地舔了舔唇上的汗水，一侧身按着英俊强壮的神祇躺在了草地上，“是你逼我抓了你的大家伙自己坐下去的。”BUCKY一分腿坐在了他的跨上，抬了抬屁股向后蹭，一手绕到身后解了他的裤子，那一根几乎是迫不及待地弹跳了出来，他又将手伸到嘴边来回舔湿了，搓了搓那硬挺的大家伙，慢慢往入口凑去。他朝前略微倾向身体，腿间那一根杵在那里角度略微向下，贴着对方的腹部轻微摩擦，STEVE双手按在他的屁股下朝外掰开，看着对方另一手撑在他的腹肌上借力往下坐，才进入一个头的时候，他就被那柔腻绞着他的软肉给几乎杀死了，对战练习时候中士的大腿绞杀已经很致命了，更甚的是这个。他受不了这个，哪怕BUCKY在事后笑话他还是像一个青涩的处男也好，STEVE ROGERS用力抓着他的屁股往下按，直接贯穿了个透底，那忽然压上来的体重和全部挤进那肉眼的快感，让他和BUCKY都大声喊了出来。  
虽然离在废弃农仓里他把对方按在门板上干脱离了处男已经有好几个月，但他依然没法对于和BUCKY BARNES做爱这件事变得余裕十足，他甚至不明白自己在布鲁克林的时候是如何办到给他画半裸的肖像画能忍着BUCKY离开后才给自己撸了一炮。他夹紧臀部顶着胯，小幅度地颠动身上骑着他的男子，他脱了他的裤子，却留着了他的军靴，如果对方就这样一幅模样骑在站马上，大概比所有色情油画还要辣上数百倍。  
褐发的中士大张着腿跪着，军绿色衬衫半挂在肩膀上，他的狗牌悬在胸前，随着他的节奏前后摇晃，还煽情地扭来扭去找更深的角度。他的腿因为姿势的关系，本来不算夸张的肌肉鼓了出来，那一根红色带点向下弧度的肉棍上下轻轻拍着他的腹部，而他肉蛋下面的皮肤被STEVE ROGERS的体毛磨擦得更红了，虽然金发的美国队长像四倍速的马达一样操干着他，却依然觉得无法让偾张的血脉安宁一些下来，BUCKY叫得还很响，仿佛他每一次干进去的时候都要弄死了他一样，一开始他以为他在掩饰肉体重重拍打的淫糜声响，后来STEVE发现他是真的很享受和自己做爱，他里面又湿又滑，但却非常有力地一直咬着他粗大的肉棒，BUCKY BARNES这个人本身是他的催情剂。  
“射进来，全部都射进来……”把自己的精液都撸在了STEVE腹部上的BUCKY依然还在高潮后的余韵里，哼着鼻音扯着哭腔说着色情的胡话，趴在他身上一动不动了，“让我感受下我和你都还活着。”他遂了他的愿，掐紧了他已经湿到快抓不住的屁股，一举挺到最里面，顶在那里不动了，在所爱之人身体内射精的快感和餍足感，让他有点快乐地失了神。 BUCKY动了起来，低身喘息小幅度磨着那里，他们有一阵子没做了，他射得又多又浓，狙击手挪了挪屁股让那根退了出来，也好，在里面再多搅几下，过一会他又想干他了。BUCKY爬起来的时候那些乳白色液体慢吞吞的流了下来，滑在他的屁股和腿根内侧，STEVE根本无法移开视线，狙击手笑了起来，露着洁白的牙齿，伸了一根手指到腿间抹了抹，送到唇边用舌尖细细舔了进去，嘴角眼角那稚气的神情和他正在做的事情全然相悖却没有一丝违和感，“我觉得这次我必须是要怀孕了，但看在你漂亮的蓝眼睛的份上，我可以原谅你。”STEVE ROGERS轻声笑起来，他想了想，“或许我得给你找个有经验的助产士。”BUCKY大声笑开了，身体剧烈地抖动，“认为你一本正经的人都是傻子。”  
他是他这一辈子得到的最好的礼物，他的朋友，他的战友，他的爱人。

MY FRIEND  
MY BUDDY  
MY BUCKY

站在经年积雪的高山前观察地形和列车的时候，BUCKY BARNES站在他的身边，战斗中多数时候他会在他身后高处找一个隐蔽的地方掩护他，但他一直都最喜欢他在他身边的感觉，他需要他的男孩照看他这个来自布鲁克林的小个子。  
“你知道我射击的时候会想什么？”狙击手拨弄了下外套上的雪花，“保护无辜的人？阻止那些混蛋毁灭这个世界？和你活着回到纽约？”STEVE没有说话，听他继续说着，“什么都不会想，脑海中一片空白，那些技巧全都变成了本能。”BUCKY低头看着自己的手，慢慢紧握成拳头，“我和武器融为了一体，或许我们本身已经成了武器。”STEVE ROGERS没有说话，摊开掌心覆盖住了他的手。  
战斗发生得毫无征兆，但他一直戒备状态紧绷着背，他们是有备而来，目标明确。盾牌遭了冲击波一炮，BUCKY立刻被飞甩出车厢。在被撕开一个大口的破烂车厢上摇摇欲坠挂着，STEVE ROGERS爬出车厢拼命朝他伸出手，风雪与高速行驶的火车逆行，铁扶手咔嚓一头松落，现实像无法停止的电影播映，他的心脏无限下沉到了暗无天日的深海。  
BUCKY BARNES坠了下去，他离他越来越远直到消失，谷底的缝隙像恶魔曲曲折折的齿缝吞噬了他，他没有挪开眼，他体会到了他说的一片空白，他甚至连他自己是谁，为什么在这里都有些意识模糊了。这是他这辈子离他最遥远的距离。  
这像是一个最恐怖的黑色童话，女巫带走了他的漂亮男孩。

TBC


End file.
